The One That Could Have Been
by LEAH Forums
Summary: Lord Voldemort never attacked the Potters and thus Lily, James and Harry are all alive. James and Lily had two daughters after Harry and now its time for Chirstmas at the Evans' place.


The One That Could Have Been

Chapter 01 – Christmas at the Evans

By Soretta

-

"Harry!" a voice rang out across the front lawn of mansion in the outskirts of the all-magical village of Hogsmeade. Harry Potter looked up to see his mother at the door to their house with her hands on her hips.

"Hi, Mum!" he grinned. He soon stopped smiling when he saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Get into some respectable muggle clothing," she told him. "We're going to your grandparents for Christmas dinner!"

Now Harry understood why she wasn't very happy. The yearly visit to the Evans home was never great because of Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, their extremely overweight son, Dudley and their stick thin daughter, Rosetta. Vernon and Petunia Dursley despised magic in any form or description. The Potter family were Wizards, so they were as welcome around the Dursley's as a dirty dishrag. It was Daniel and Christine Evans that insisted on inviting both their daughters and their families on the night.

Harry solemnly turned around and waved to Sirius and his daughter, Hayley. Now he knew why his parents hadn't picked him up at Kings Cross Station. Sirius and Hayley waved back before zooming off on Sirius' flying motor bike.

Harry sighed and walked through the front door. Dobby the House Elf was waiting for him. He handed his wallet-sized trunk and minute owl cage to Dobby, who enlarged the items with a snap of his fingers and started levitating them upstairs. Harry followed him wordlessly.

-

When he reached his room he found clothes laid out on his bed. Harry stifled a yawn and started changing out of his school robes. He would have liked to have spent this evening catching up with his parents and his little sisters, Michelle and Amelia.

He wanted to show his sisters all the things that he had learnt since he saw them last and instead he was going to have to endure three hours at the least of his obnoxious cousin, Dudley. His Aunt and Uncle usually kept out of their way because they hated magic. But Dudley was just a bully and was always tripping him and his sisters up and being generally nasty.

-

"Harry!" Lily Potter called up the stairs, "Let's go!"

Harry came rushing down the stairs still pulling on his jumper.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. Lily presented him with the pot of floo powder.

"They are already at my parent's house, now hurry up."

Harry took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Evans Residence!" he yelled and stepped into the fire. His mothers face spun away. He kept his arms and legs tucked in and was finally spat out of the floo network onto the floor of his grandparent's living room.

"Harry, you made it." James Potter held a hand out to his son and helped him up. In the same second Lily apparated next to them.

Harry looked around the room. His grandmother was in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia and Rosetta. His obese uncle and cousin were having a conversation and hadn't even acknowledged Harry and Lily's arrival. Michelle and Amelia were amusing themselves with the television in the Evans living room.

"Haaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Michelle and Amelia squealed in unison throwing themselves at their brother.

"Hi guys, what are you up to?" he asked them

"We're look at this fellyvision," Michelle told him excitedly. "Look! It has plugs!"

"Shell, that's how muggle things work," Harry said, unaware that his oaf of a cousin was standing behind him.

"Think you're smart, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes at Dudley and opened his mouth to speak only to be beaten to it by Amelia.

"He's as smart as you are fat!" she said indignantly. It was common knowledge in the Potter family that Harry was somewhat of an idol to Amelia and anyone who insulted him was given a sample of her sharp tongue.

"Oooh, such big words from a little girl." Dudley brought his foot out as if to kick her in the shins, but apparently thought better of it.

"Bugger off, Dursley," Harry growled, taking his sisters hands and leading them away from the walking fat bucket. Michelle turned back and made a rude sign with her middle finger at Dudley before going out into the garden with her brother and sister.

"I hate him," Michelle stated as she sat down on one of the swings in the Evans' back yard.

"You're not alone," came a voice behind them. Rosetta Dursley was standing at the door.

"Huh?" was all Amelia could say.

"What, you actually think I like being related to that?" Rosetta raised one black eye brow.

"Well, he's your brother." Michelle frowned, "We assumed you liked him, the way we like Harry." Amelia and Harry just gaped, open mouthed at the youngest Dursley.

"I've never liked him, I've just put up with him," she stated. "I have something to show you."

She pulled a familiar parchment out of her jeans pocket.

"Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was meant to go in September, but my dad won't let me, you know how he is about magic," she said miserably.

"Wow," Amelia breathed. The four of them sat around the garden for the next hour formulating a plan to get Rosetta to Hogwarts, or at least a step closer to going there than she was now.

-

"Ah! There you are, children," Daniel Evans said poking his head out the back door. "Come inside, dinner is ready."

Once inside they found everyone else was already seated at the table. Dudley was taking up three quarters of one side of the table while James and Lily were squished at the other end of the table. Rosetta took a seat next to her mother while Harry, Michelle and Amelia sat huddled around the other end of the table with their grandparents between them and the Dursley's.

"Let's piss them off, Shell," Harry whispered to his sister.

"Magic?" Amelia, who had been thinking along the same lines, asked. With a quick nod to both of them before reaching for the plate of chicken.

"Oh, it would be so much easier to do this with magic," Harry stated rather loudly, "Too much fannying about reaching for things when a quick and easy summoning charm does the trick."

Harry grinned inwardly at the looks of horror on the Dursley's faces, except for Rosetta who looked genuinely interested as did Harry's grandparents.

"Ah yes, now how is school going, Harry?"

"Great! We've just learnt to summon objects, I'd show you, only we're not allowed to do magic outside of school," Harry said slyly looking sideways at his father who raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "I could show you if I could just borrow one of my parent's wands."

"Think fast, Harry." James smirked as he threw his wand at his son. Lily started helplessly at the two of them dimly registering what was going on.

"Well, show us then, Harry!" Christine Evans said excitedly.

"_Accio Potatoes!_" The bowl full of potatoes came flying at Harry and he caught them neatly in his outstretched hands.

"Bravo!" Daniel and Christine clapped while Vernon and Petunia looked livid. "Show us something else then."

"Er, only one more then," He had noticed the death looks he was being sent by his aunt and uncle. But doing magic in front of them was just too good to pass up. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he pointed his fathers wand at Aunt Petunia's plate. She screamed as it lifted up in front of her face. Harry gently lowered her plate back down in front of her and handed James his wand back.

Suddenly an owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on James' lap. He quickly read it and then pocketed it.

"Letter from the ministry, James?" Lily asked.

"Yip, I've got to go, I'm afraid," he said standing up. "Urgent business, I'll tell you about it when I get home, love." He kissed his wife on the cheek and made for the fireplace. He threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and said,

"Ministry for Magic!" before stepping into the flames and disappearing.

"Well, we better get going," Vernon said rising from his half finished dinner. "Come, Petunia, Dudley, Rosetta."

"You're going now? We've hardly started dinner, Vernon," Daniel stated setting his fork down.

"Yeah, why are we going now, dad?" Rosetta asked.

"We just have to, Rosetta!" Vernon's vein in his temple was throbbing.

"I don't want to!" Rosetta said loudly.

"You're coming now, young lady!" Petunia screeched.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I want to go to Hogwarts! If I go with you now, I may miss my chance. Again!"

For a moment Vernon stood like a rhinoceros preparing to charge. Shock was written all over Petunia's face.

"Wh-what?" Petunia stuttered.

"I'm a witch, but dad won't let me go to Hogwarts! I was supposed to go in September!"

Vernon looked ready to burst; the only sounds coming out of his mouth were grunts.

"Fine, stay here," he finally yelled, "and don't come back!" He pulled both Petunia and Dudley out of the house. Within minutes they heard their car zooming down the driveway.

Rosetta burst into tears and ran upstairs. Lily and James sat in shock and didn't notice when Michelle and Amelia run up the stairs after her. Harry looked from his parents to his grandparents who were still in shock. He hadn't expected this to happen, sure Rosetta had told them that she had received her letter last year. But he hadn't expected her to have shouting match with Uncle Vernon about it. He was glad now more than ever that his parents were a witch and a wizard; he didn't think he would be able to handle it if he had grown up with muggles.

"Are you going to send Rosetta back to Petunia, mum?" Lily spoke up at last.

"No," Christine said picking up her fork once more and stabbing her chicken. "Petunia never accepted you when we found out you were a witch. I doubt she has changed much, my dear."

"Daniel, Christine, if you like," James began, "we can take her off your hands and see her to the Hogwarts Express."

"Will they still accept her?" Daniel asked glancing at the stairwell as if to make sure that Rosetta wasn't standing there.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore will let her come to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed and then fell silent at the look his mother was giving him. Lily and James nodded in agreement.

"Well, then," Christine said, "Daniel and I will go to Petunia's and get her belongings. I trust you will take her to Diagon Alley? We will give you the money."

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

-

"Rosetta?" Amelia called quietly. She and Michelle drew closer to their mother's childhood bedroom where they could hear Rosetta's muffled sobs. Michelle slowly opened the door and found Rosetta strewn across the bed sobbing.

Amelia and Michelle knelt down next to the bed and stroked her hair while she cried.

"We're sorry, Rose," Amelia said sadly. She imagined how she would feel if when next year came along she wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. She and Michelle were due to start Hogwarts next September and they had thought of little else since Harry got his letter three years ago.

"I'm–" Rosetta let about a big sniff. "I'm such a baby, I shouldn't be crying–"

"You have every right to cry, Rose," Michelle said pulling Rosetta into her arms for a hug.

"Let's go downstairs, hm?" Rosetta said from Michelle's shoulder. She lifted her head off Michelle's shoulder and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She grinned at her cousins before they exited the childhood room of Lily Evans Potter.

-

"Amelia! Michelle! Rosetta!" Lily called up the stairs as the three came trundling down, "Oh, there you are. We're going home now; your grandparents are going to stop by later with your belongings, Rosetta."

Rosetta merely nodded and followed her aunt and cousins into the lounge. Lily held out a flower pot full of floo-powder to Amelia who took a handful and threw it into the fire.

"Godric's Hollow!" she yelled and then stepped into the fire. It roared and then she disappeared. Rosetta was starting to get nervous; she had never traveled in a wizarding way before. She bit her lip and Michelle followed suit.

"Okay, Rosetta," Lily said taking her hand, "I'm going to apparate with you home," Rosetta nodded again not trusting her own voice. She held tight onto her aunt's hand and then suddenly a whooshing sound came to her ears and then she was standing in a room with lots of bookshelves and couches.

"It's about bedtime, I think," Lily told her, "You'll be sleeping in one of our guest rooms. It will become your room during the holidays and you can decorate it anyway you want." Lily didn't wait for her to answer before leading her out of the room.

"Mum, can I go to Ron's for lunch tomorrow?" Harry asked as he passed them in the hall.

"Make sure you're back before six, dear," Lily told him, "We're going to Sirius and Kassie's for dinner."

"Thanks mum."

Lily and Rosetta continued further into the house and up the stairs where they met a long corridor full of doors. Lily stuck her head in the third door on the right. Rosetta heard her say goodnight to Amelia. She did the same to Michelle whose bedroom was next to Amelia's.

"Here is your bedroom, Rosetta," Lily pushed the door to the bedroom next to Michelle's open to reveal and huge red and gold room with a huge four-poster bed in corner.

"I've left you a pair of Michelle's pajamas on your bed," Lily told her, "Grandma and Grandpa will be bringing your belongings by later tonight once your asleep. Your clothes will be here when you wake up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aunt Lily." Lily smiled at her briefly before walking out of the door.

Rosetta looked at her surroundings. The room was huge. Quite easily three times the size of the one she had in Privet Drive. At least she wouldn't have to share this room with her Aunt Marge. Marge was her father's sister and although Marge liked her well enough, Rosetta didn't like sleeping in the same room as the woman.

Well her parents definitely didn't want her back; that much was clear. This would become her home. The kind of home she had dreamed about since receiving her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. She had always secretly been in awe of her aunt, uncle and cousins who had all performed some sort of magic in the little time that they had spent together.

Rosetta sighed and got changed into Michelle's pajamas and climbed into the huge four-poster bed. She felt lost in the bed but liked it none the less and was asleep in seconds.

-

Breakfast the next day was a somber event. Daniel and Christine had yet to arrive with Rosetta's belongings so she was wearing a mixture of Amelia and Michelle's clothes. The robes looked funny on her only because they had only ever seen her in jeans and a tee shirt.

Sirius had apparated with his wife, Kassie and their daughter Hayley that morning and he and James were currently in James' study no doubt up to mischief. They were still marauders at heart even though everyone around them had grown up. Harry and Hayley had disappeared upstairs with Amelia, Michelle and Rosetta.

Kassie and Lily retreated to the library with hot cups of foaming Butterbeer.

"What's going on with your niece?" Kassie asked as they sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Petunia and Vernon won't have her back because she's a witch." Lily busied herself picking up a napkin off the floor. Kassie made an unladylike noise out her nose.

"Sounds like them." Kassie frowned and started to drink her Butterbeer. The two women sat in silence drinking their butterbeer's until they heard a crash. Lily jumped and splashed some of her butterbeer on the carpet. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her wand. Kassie followed suit as they rushed out into the entrance hall.

Nothing was out of the ordinary in the entrance hall. Lily peered out the window next to the door and gasped.

" Vernon and Petunia are here!"

"What!" James exclaimed as he and Sirius came rushing down the stairs with the children in tow. Lily merely pointed out the window at the gigantic form of Vernon Dursley ambling up the path with a terrified looking Petunia walking next to him. The fat oaf they called a son was waddling behind them like the whale that he was.

"Harry, take your cousin and sisters upstairs please. Oh, yes and Hayley too," James said tearing his eyes away from the window. Harry and the girls made a hasty exit into the library.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Sirius said. James, Lily and Kassie looked at him weirdly but followed him none-the-less.

"Why are we coming in here?" Lily asked when they reached the kitchen.

"Why would you be hanging around in the entrance hall?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Was all James could say.

Lily busied herself fixing sandwiches for them. With a flick of her wand and eighteen pieces of bread were lined up on the counter.

Kassie started setting the table while James and Sirius decided it would be funny to transfigure the Christmas tree into a very realistic looking lion.

The doorbell rang just as Lily charmed nine knives to butter the bread.

"I'll go," James said in a would-be casual voice. Lily nodded and flicked her wand at the bread and they started filling with all kinds of meat, cheese and salad.

"Tell the children to come in here on your way. Make sure they're in here before you answer the door though."

James smiled and her and left the room. Soon the sound of stampeding feet met their ears. The children entered the room and looked eagerly at the now perfect plates of sandwiches that Lily had in front of her.

"Uh-uh," she tutted, catching onto what they were thinking. "Get up the table, please."

Lily and Kassie were handing out the food to the children when James threw the door open and led the Dursley's into the kitchen.

"Oh, yum! Morning Tea!" James exclaimed. He virtually jumped across the room and sat expectantly waiting for his sandwich. Kassie laughed and put a plate in front of him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dursley family," Lily said sarcastically. "_Accio Fizzing Whizbee!_" a packet of fizzing whizbees came flying out of Harry's robe pocket and landed in Lily's outstretched hand.

"Hey!" he cried. He frowned when his father and Sirius started laughing.

"No sweets until after dinner, young man," Lily informed him. "Would you like a drink, Petunia, Vernon? Anyone?"

Vernon merely grunted while the inhabitants of the kitchen table yelled affirmative and with a flick of her wrist Lily had nine cups on the table and two jugs of butterbeer.

"Now, I don't want to seem rude," Lily started, "but what are you doing here?"

"We've brought the child's belongings," Vernon said shortly. Rosetta looked up and glared at her father.

"Well leave my things in the entrance hall and bugger off!" Rosetta cried standing up and moving to stand next to Lily.

"Rose!" Lily said in amazement. Everyone was now looking at the fiery eleven-year-old. "I think it's time you left, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

Lily got out her wand and pointed to the door with it.

"We want to talk to the child alone, before we leave."

"I don't think that's really an option, Dursley," James stated. He grabbed a flower pot full of floo powder off the mantelpiece. "Kids, you're to floo to Sirius and Kassie's house, you too Rose."

Vernon and Petunia watched in dismay as their daughter grabbed and handful of floo powder and disappeared into the fire. Once the children were gone Sirius and Kassie apparated away.

"Why don't you sit down?" Lily asked, gesturing to the table of half eaten sandwiches.

"_Evanesco!_" James said pointing his wand at the table.

"Well, tell us what you were to tell Rosetta and we will pass it on to her."

Vernon grumbled and pushed Dudley and Petunia over to the table.

_'It's going to be a long afternoon,' _Lily thought as she sat down at the table.

-End Chapter 01


End file.
